Mimi Kate Cadiz
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Mimi Kate Cadiz '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in comic book issues published by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Mystery Girl , Danize , Flash , Flasher , Flash Girl , Flashlight , Raven , Black Raven ,Dark Raven, Phoenix Raven , Torchlight , Arclight , Searchlight, Screaming Mimi, Mimi, Tealight, Mimickizer, Nightlight, Spotlight , Sunlight , Starlight , Moonlight , and Nize , and is well known as one of nine original members of the Xiamen, for her leadership status with her team, and for her inspirational model role and tough changes in personalities in the classic Xiamen storyline, "[[Three States of Powers of Flash|'''Three States of Powers of Flash]]." She is a unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "Compressive Transveral Future Timeline' '." In the "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo' '" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed on the ground and confusing them so much more horrifyingly than they usually do have. Her powers first shown when she started having a fear from the otherworldy strangers who she do not know of and met them for the first time in her entire life. She started deciding to use the powers that reveal the little lightning teleportation whether she wants to make the unknown strangers vanish or herself vanish either way as if she wanted to. She chose herself to make her vanish, but unknownest to her, she can re-appear on next place at her destination. Sadly, she can not use her teleportation more than she want because she did not want to feel being self-inflicit from the effects of little lightning teleportation. Mimi is an important figure in the lives of Fairview characters, mostly the Xiamen, her mentor and mother-figure--Xiayou; mentor and father-figure Xeno; her genetic parents Miami Kate Jenners and Cayey Antonio Cadiz. Then she faced some of the Zemo, giving her more terrors and causing her to panic with the obsessive comulsive thought about someone coming after her and she assumed the Zemo are the ones who come after her. The Zemo tried to calm her down, but they can not stop her with her deadly powers that they can not imagine what like. The Zemo called the OEAUI, LETTA, and XYZU for help with a lot of worries that there are more deadly threats than they do have. They highly speak of her, one of these deadly threats that they can not control the panic of the world. She is considerably once world's most powerful young mutant among these nine young offsprings. Her powers are overwhlemingly powerful powers that she can use, but that can kill her if she have too many powers inside of her. She is an important key player in the future of the Zemo in the Fairview Comics Universe, mostly the Xiamen, including her teammates--Strong Boy, Mirage, Psych, Future Girl, Pterdactyl, Nevy, Jah, and the eighth member . Her parents from the different time are: Miami Kate (Jeckos) and Cayey Cadiz (Aurochs). Her cousins are Alison, Earlyene, and Nicholas. Her aunt and uncle are: Farah Harts (Fawn) and Jose Cadiz. Private Creation history Debuts (1989-1990) In the "Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future" or "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, one of these unknown entries who appeared nowhere and the unknown entry appeared and then disappeared, assuming there is an anamoly inference accordingly to Void's secret special scanner. She wanted OEAUI to find where the first appearance of the mystery anamoly thing, but she did not expect that the Zemo called her for wanting her to see what the Zemo saw some familiar figures and demanding her to come there immediately. Void and the OEAUI come to help the Zemo and asked the Zemo what is the emergency call all about. The Zemo told her to take a look at the unknown entry, surprising Void to see it as she thought her younger daughter from the past with lightning earrings. The Zemo asked Void if that is the younger version of the daughter of Void and Void told the Zemo that she's look alike, but she is not exactly punk has gothic hair and assume that would be her. Fictional character biography 'Background' The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected them from getting killed after meeting the ground. The young raven-haired girl in the jet-lag black uniform with blue bolt, appears to be a younger version of Litz and shows the hints and signs that she has those important things with her, belongs to some Zemo. Xiamen Mystery Girl has been taken the opportunity by making a difference from what she learnt from her mentors--Gen, Xiayou, Xeno, Lyzu, Iona, Aluta, and Taffy. She is told to have excellent potential to become a leader in the future by the mentors. She does not think she wants to become a leader and rather be a member on a team. After the mentors left, the members of the Xiamen decides to vote the total of the highest number leads to Mystery Girl for becoming a leader. She does not expect that when she remembered what mentors told her that she has the potential to become a leader and now she just becomes a leader. At first, she thinks it is not quite right and fair for others. The Xiamen convinces her that they have alot of cons and pros why they vote her and explains how well-focused she is working on her own agenda. Then she decides to accept to become a leader of the team. Facing the Xiamen: Enforcers Blaming Mystery Girl and the Xiamen for not letting the newcomers join their rank, the Xiamen wanted to confront the unknown newcomers on the team who also known as the Xiamen: Enforcers and they knew a little few newcomers known as Cholly and Myk. So they finally met the faces of the Xiamen Enforcers by forcing themselves to challenge them. The Xiamen: Enforcers wanted to test themselves that they can do any better than the Xiamen and hoped they win and proved them that they can save more people than the Xiamen does. The Xiamen worried about the numbers of the Xiamen: Enforcers and are outmatched by the Xiamen: Enforcers because of the numbers of the member of Xiamen: Enforcers are higher than the Xiamen. Fascintating and Zany Zemo Monners Facing the worse fate than fighting the Xiamen Enforcers several times, Mystery Girl became aware of that the Xiamen and Xiamen Enforcers disappeared and suspect they may die at the time. The apocalyptic future haunted her by seeing herself to survive the most dangerous impossible battle against the multiplying government anti-mutant program groups everywhere. How does she survive the fate against them? Learning how to survive the fate, she knew what's like to protect the Xiamen no matter what. She met new faces of unknown people. She expected to see her own original team, seemingly can not able to find them. She had her personal business to worry about her survival. She can not afford to make a mistake to keep herself survive. However, something bad happened to her teammates and her when she unleashed the amount of numbers of the powers--in the three states of the matters--the Flashes. When the world recognizes the deadly mutant threat first other known as the Flash, the one who told them to call them that name in a very aggressively angry tone. Old and New Classical Xiamen When she and her partner, Psionic has started their friendship growing ever since the Fascinating Zemo Monners, she faced the runaway warrior while other warrior planned to shot her at perfect target and then Psionic went in the way by using her psi-shield that protects her and her partner, but a poisonous arrowhead hits through her from inside. That caused Mystery Girl to unleash more Flashes than she had. And she found other two original members of the Xiamen and some original members of the Xiamen Enforcers and decided to form the Old Classical Xiamen in a honor the deaths of the Xiamen. Mystery Girl had the second stage of Flash before and reach the third stage of Flash in the middle of accident. The Phoenix touches Mystery Girl by a mistaking her as a source of the energy without awaring that she is person. It is an entity who has faced the deadly dangerous powers of the Flash that it can not defeat her, but it can able to control her. The darker Mystery Girl is called the Raven, the name is given by the Phoenix. Xia She faces the problem when Strong Boy informs her that the Zemo sends the message from the facility where he sneaks and plans to ask the other Zemo for help instead of finds the message. She needs more members on the ship by meeting the need of the Zemo. She addressed herself the leader of the Xia, informing the Zemo that the Xia is on its way. The Zemo takes a lot of surprises by looking at them and thinks they were dead before. The Xia amazes the Zemo so mcuh to know, but the Zemo does not want the Xia to come to help the Zemo because they are too young due to the laws of the Zemo. All of a sudden, the shuttle space is exploded, shocking the Zemo so much to see there is no way the Xia can make it successfully out of the mothership. Psi Factor and Force After the space shuttle explosion event, she shouted out of her agony by confusing that she thought she was dead inside of the space shuttle and noticed the force. A force is what either a phoenix, Flash, or herself appears yet. The force of energy is pushing its limitation where no one experienced before. A force revealed to show its appearance that resembles of Mystery Girl, the phoenix, and Flash. Seemingly, Mystery Girl faced her death again, but is stopped by two telepaths, the ones of these members of the original Xiamen and learns that they are told to send to save Mystery Girl from whatever made her to die by the one who they thought dead. Mystery Girl is either saved or half saved by her team. The Phoenix is possibly defeated, but the Phoenix told them that it waits for her death and it can save her life back later. Mystery Girl tells Phoenix that it wants her to die. It tells her that it thought she was dead, but it learnt that she tricked the Xiamen into thinking she was dead when it got her. Firstrate Xia The fate of Mystery Girl is revealed her aspects of life--Phoenix, force, Flash, and herself. She can not lead the group, but she already led the group and gave someone new leadership position if she died or stuck. Seemingly, she can not focus on her group with her mind yet. She has a telepathy to do it, but she can not risk to use it because of the entities might take advantages of her if she has telepathy. What is a force what they speak of? What does the Phoenix try to say if she died and would save her life? How does the Phoenix know that she will die from something it can not tell. She has the dangerous powers, Flash that triggered itself to kill her, causing and creating a boom of flashes.--the different three states of matters that nobody knew. Powers Mimi Kate Cadiz has her mutant powers, telepathy that she is able to focus well on developing some new things in the forms of the telepathy, but the future effects has seized her escape from the mad scientist from the future's secret plan in which has set it up to kill her even if she disobeyed the direct order from mad scientist. That is how she have multiplying powers in which the future effects got her without the needs of surgical requirements or even touch of mad scientist. This revealed that the future effects are closed inside from the device that he made and warned the others that if they tried to make their own escape. Thats why the others escape from him, causing the future effects in the device to release wholly and follow the others all the ways from there to here. The powers that she can not control beyond the danger are impossible to be beaten. Luckily for Rebsy Pterdon's rebel against the mad scientist, she left the future place and caused the future effects to be destroyed as she said someone already did change things, set time right, and made things right. Then she finally come to her conceneration on her telepathy and developed it so much more times in an advanced telepathic stage, causing her to freak out by what she did not know what this was at first and then learning what the telelpathy is capable of what it is doing. Having a telepathic expansion, she telepathically visualized herself and even unexpected to collect the other unknown entries through the minds of people who she knew are the Xiamen. She surprised the Xiamen so much to know that she is far more powerful telepathy. Later, she developed more people in her telepathic expansion as much as she can endure to keep her powers under the control. the Xia is what she developed having it to show what the Xia see what she is and how powerful a telepathy is. She also can able to control the stress from others that others will not die from the telepathic energy. The Battles Records: 5-0-2 Wins Against Strong Boy Mystery Girl defeated Strong Boy by using her telepathy on Strong Boy's mind in which he can not control or focus on his own powers when he flies and plans to dash against her at the rate of speed. Psych Mystery Girl defeated Psych by feeling betrayal from what Psych broke the rules that she is not supposed to use the powers to psi-unlock that prys into the private personal minds of the Xiamen including Mystery Girl and giving her a lesson what is the difference between the wrong and right thing. Future Girl Mystery believed that she can beat the Future Girl easily because Future Girl evaded, ran away, and even not wanted to fight, making her history that she knew that she can beat her. She never had a real fight with the Future Girl. Hot Firecat, part one For the first time in the battle between them, the telepathy caused Hot Firecat not aware of it and lose it. She beats Hot Firecat with her telepathy only. Pterdactyl, part one For the first time in thte battle between them, telepathy would have gotten Pterdactyl out of question when she used the powers on Mystery Girl, asking her even if she wanted to try reaching Pterdactyl and wanting her to take a look at what Pterdactyl used the move that will about to be made. Mystery Girl knew she can not tell either she or Pterdactyl wins, but she could able to try all she could. Pterdactyl never experience the telepathy from her while she already made a move too late. Pterdactyl lost, but Mystery Girl faced the powers of Pterdactyl that would have not able to save the life of hers. Fortunately for Mystery Girl's quick thoughts, she telepathically awakened Pterdactyl's conciousness and asked her to help her to end the teleportation which is succeed. Jah, part one Mystery Girl knew that she can not beat Jah, but she blessed her telepathy that would take Jah down. Of course, she already did take Jah down and received severe mortal injuries from Jah's excellent unarmed combat without the need of weapons. ''Those battles are confirmed and shown in the early numbers of the Xiamen issues. '' Loses Against Psych then Psilocke part 2: Psilocke is a merged of two body, two soul, two minds, and even two mutants powers, making it the most powerful power of all yet. Hot Firecat part 2: Giving Hot Firecat the telepathic block, Psych and she had a deal before she merged with DTBL. Psi Girl part three: Building her pure psionic-structured telepathy against the simple pure telepathy of Mystery Girl. Family-The missing clues and links Cadiz Her parents are: Miami Kate (Jeckos) and Cayey Cadiz (Aurochs). In the effect of the future or time yet to become permanent or not, Miami Kate Jenners had died being a human to fight against the evil Omen and Aurochs died fighting the mystery warrior clan, making the existence of Mimi Kate Cadiz after the Trizen Event in the surprising eyes of the Zemo. If she existed present, how come her parents died a long time ago? This gave the Zemo a confusion to wonder if they are not actually dead after all and made them a decision to find them if they are still alive. Morphenia confirmed that Aurochs is really dead because she helped the Gan fight the mystery warrior clan and even Aurochs is her ex boyfriend. Even though hearing the rumors about Aurochs and Jeckos may have married before, Morphenia told the Zemo that Aurochs proposed to her sister, Rebecca and they married in the Pata Nation as she thought. Litz told Morphenia and the Zemo that Jeckos never marry anyone who she never know the most. She also told Miami and Dina fought over liking Xenon when they were humans. Morphenia joined the Zemo because she liked the idea that the Zemo will continue to search for the list of missing people and possibly confirmed deceased people including Aurochs, Stride, and even Miami Cadiz. Then Finaty faced Litz by blaming her for abandoning their kids--Miami, Cory, and Dina and making him feel nothing because he is merely a human. He demands Litz why she just started caring about Miami's fate and starts elaborating that he and his human-sactioned team--S.U.P.E.R. had been looking for the remains of Miami Kate Cadiz in the desert of the Middle East. Litz asked him how does he know that Miami went there in the Middle East and makes him think like that. He started explaining that there is something that did not make any sense when he found the slight appearance of the energy signature appearing from his monitor. Her team looked below from the desert and found nothing, but found the ancient scrolls. Litz puzzled at what they found scrolls may be an information of what it said. Accordingly to Neel of SUPER, she can not translate it and decide to meet her family who acknowledge in the translation by giving her the answers and then she told Finaty that there was a long time ago when a evil thing becomes a curse and it stopped and thats it. Litz found its nonsense. Then Sealisa showed the images of scrolls to Litz as she assumed it may be a sign or symbol. Litz is shocked to see the image of the headband and symbol of "O" on the bandana in the headband. She started realizing it was Ranki who wore "O" headband when they went to Trizen on a mission in which it is not supposed to make it happen, but Ranki did nothing wrong and decided to help her teammates to complete the mission. However, the spirit of Miami meets Dina when Dina is having a near death experience by helping her to survive the difficult battle against the huge amount of unknown warrior races during the Michy Wars. Dina decides to tell Chloroxine and Xenon that Miami is still alive somewhere. Miami faced her own problems against the same warrior clans that Dina and the Gan fought before. She needed the Omen to help her find her own inner evil merged with Omen's evil before Omen warned her that is going to make a bad fuse. She made it happen, causing the Zemo and others to suffer the experiences from what they experiences are: the powerful telepathic sense of Miami, the powerful telepathic image of Miami, and even the powerful telepathic voice of Miami. Finafty, Litz, Hot Pink, Timeline Man, the Zemo heard, saw, and sensed Miami's at different locations at same time. They can see others in her telepathic area where they saw Cory and Dina too. They are in deep shock to find out that they are not dead after all. When they meet Ranki, less Jeckos personality, merged Miami and Omen into one, Omania angrily kicked their ass and broke the anaglammation form, saving Miami Kate Cadiz's life and cussing at Miami that she made Omen return. The Zemo obviously recongized Omania among the unknown warrior race for the first time. They had been heard the myth through the Gan, Morphenia, Finafty, Hot Pink, and then Ranki. Omania blamed the Zemo for causing the troubles and informed them to be prepared for the war to come all because of what Miami ruined everything in the first place. When they asked Miami if she is useful to use the telepathy to find Aurochs, she never heard of Aurochs. Morphenia grabbed Miami's hands by telling her to read her mind no matter what it hurts so much from the effects of the telepathy, forcing Miami to consider the same action that she had to ask Omen to help her. Omania shouted at them, saying a loud word--NOOO! Miami started telling the Zemo to fight against Omania, the one who is called a traitor by the Omen. Omania recognized the voice of the Omen. Omen told the Zemo that she is one of these warrior clans who fought the Gan including Aurochs. Morphenia asked Omen if it can find Aurochs and Stride as well. Omen asked Jeckos to help it too. They found unconciousness mind of Stride and told her that they found her sister because they saw the image of Vonnie Beckican and then the sisters fought over the guy who they loved first. This reminded Miami to remember how she and her sister fought over Xenon first, too. Then Stride yelled out in agony by scaring Jeckos and Omen unexpectedly. She realized that they woke her up fully. She realized that she can hear some of them through telepaths and heard the unknown fate of Aurochs that they are looking for. She decided to look for Aurochs and found nothing. She started crying and thought Aurochs was dead for good. She left. However, in Europe, Wisent battled against the bovine groups including Aurochs in the arena for winning the mantle of the leader of the Bovidae. Aurochs can not fight Wisent well and tell him that he needed help. Wisent confusedly recognized the face of Aurochs when he accidentically broke the mask of Aurochs. Everyone in the arena is in deep shock to see the missing child that they are looking for long time--Cayey Cadiz. Wisent gasped aloud and told Cayey to leave immediately before agents will kill everyone who knew the identification of Cayey Antonio Cadiz. Wisent called the Zemo to help him and his place protected from those agents who might come near because of the television has seen the obvious image of a missing child. Morphenia recognized the face of Cayey Cadiz, started to hyperventilize by telling the Zemo that we must find him immediately. The Zemo decided to divide the group individuals to help Wisent and his place protected from agents and to find the boy who Morphenia secretly loved for long time. When Morphenia started asking Medusa and Vane where Stride is and telling them to tell Stride that her husband is alive. They confused to hear Morphenia's saying the word--husband and told her who is the guy whom married Stride? Morphenia is shocked to see the reaction of Vane and Medusa and decides to tell them the leader of the Gan is alive. They are shocked and summoning Stride and Primo to return immediately. Then Morphenia told the Zemo that she thought the marriage must be mistaken from what she heard and informed that Aurochs may not marry a woman who she thought. The Zemo freaked out by hearing what Morphenia made a mistake by confirming that Aurochs is married to Stride in which is not entirely true. When Miami decides to join along with the Zemo for finding the Aurochs who she never met, they found Cayey Cadiz, a.k.a. Aurochs before the agents come to him. However, Miami started feeling a lot of anger against Aurochs and telling the Zemo that he killed her sister Dina! He is one among the warrior clans who fougth Dina to an end by protecting the homeworld of Igan and Michy. The Zemo told her to wait and started explaining that Aurochs' disappearance is not explained how he got there and how is possible that he is seen fighting by what Miami said. There is no way he could be the same person in the different places at the same time. Stride gasped telling them that the warrior teleported Aurochs and they wanted to elimiate the leader. Stride has her hand that saved her life, smashing the warriors and pushing Medusa and Vane far away from the way where they teleported Aurochs out of place. That is how Aurochs gets there to meet Dina during the Michy Wars. Miami confusedly sensed Hot Pink by telling them she is wrong and Hot Pink made alliance with Aurochs to stop the warrirors from fighting each other and nearly destroying the homeworld of the lost warriors. She is shocked to tell them that Dina is married to Danny Rhett and angrily lashes out at Hot Pink, leaving her out of league. Hot Pink stops Miami and asks if she knows why she is married to Danny Rhett because of they have the same feelings that they lost their best friend--Miami and beleived she was dead. After all, we had bad issues that we blew it and I left the Zemo to fight against the warriors. Miami does not remember Danny Rhett when she has not been seen Xenon among the Zemo. Hot Pink told Miami that Xenon quitted the Zemo a long time ago. After all, Miami finally saw Danny Rhett as her memories return and she started crying and hugging Danny in a surrpise. Danny told Miami that he was a widow and thought Miami was dead then he married Dina. Miami confused hearing a word--widow and asked him who is marrying him after or before Dina? He said you, Miami. She is confused a lot that she can not remember her own memory as a human. Ironically, Aurochs and Miami Kate have in common from having amnesiac that they dont remember the ones who they loved and even though they have jealousy and anger toward the ones who are not supposed to love others who they loved. When they meet and become foes, they fought each other and realized that they are fighting for the wrong reason. They laughed happily and realized how happy they are. When they learnt of the existence of Mimi Kate Cadiz and even the dnas revealing that she is the parent of Aurochs and Jeckos. They have not been married at the time. In the future, they actually married and had a baby. She said she had babies before she had a baby. She freed from the evil influence of the Omen and finally broke free from the trapped "O" headband, causing her true love to Aurochs, the one who saved the life of hers and broke the headband with the help of people who he knew. 'Connections' '''Mimi Kate Cadiz '''has connections. The connections she does have are: The Original Xiamen, Xiayou, Xeno, Gen, Lyzu, Taffy, The Original Zemo, Litz, Star Litz, Old and New Classical Xiamen, Xia, Fascinating Zemo Monners, Zany Zemo Monners, Zemo Monners, Little Cats, Voracious Xia Corporations, Psi Force, Psi Factor, Phoenix entity, Faerie entity, and new third entity. Appearances-Plot Links Etmology The codenames of Mimi Kate Cadiz are in an alphabetic order Arclight Black Raven Bright Light Bright Phoenix Bright Sunlight Danize Dark Raven Flash Flash Girl Flasher Flashlight Immunimator Invisible Light Light Lighter Lit Lite Little Light Mimi Mimickizer Moonlight Mystery Girl Nightlight Nize Phoenix Raven Raven Screaming Mimi Searchlight Source Spotlight Starlight Sunlight Tealight Torchlight Ultraviolet Light Visible Light Appearances Acotherers, Anacker, Anja, Antioch, Apostle, Aqua Girl, Aquamarine, Aquana, Aquanella, Arlee, Armstrong, Ash, Ash Girl, Ashbury, Ashdown, Asmara, Ather, Autumn, Babychild, Berea, Bergyle, Beryllium, Big Cats, Big Little Cats, Birds of Prey, Blue Bobolinks, Bo, C'Toria, Calibre, Calibur, Catgirl, Chantel, Chi, Chik, Chikkers, Chit, Chital, Cholly, Civet, Ckeed, Cleed, Con, Coon, Danize, Dream Timer, Dream Tripper, Elgan, Elias, Fascinating Zemo Monners, Fascinating Zemo Monners: The X War, Firstrate Xia, Flash, Flash Girl, Flasher, Future Travelers, G.A.K.E.N.O., Gayheart, Gaylord, Ghet, Ginn, Gold Rai, Hadar, Harriers, Hew, Hizeeg, Holly, Hot Firecat, Hot Pink II, Hunsacker, Indigo, Indio, Invisible Catgirl, Jah, Jinn, Junction-Project Delta, Jungle Cat, Junta-Project Delta, Kestra, Kestrel, Khic, Kiki, Koala, Koce, Koli, Kolister, Kon, Koon, Kouprey, Koyle, Laster, Lavendar, Lea, Little Big Cats, Little Cats, Locke, Lockstare, Loki, Lokister, Lost Trip, Magnet, Martinique, Massa, Massaua, Meija, Metamorph, Mike, Mimi, Mindspring, Mirage, Myk, Mystery Girl, Needles, Nemo, Nido, Nod, O-Muscat, Oboe, Omania, Pallas Cat, Pampas Cat, Pas, Polis, Propector, Prudent Zemo, Phi, Physique, Prise II, Psi Factor, Psi Force, Psi Girl, Psi-Girl, Psi-Witch, Psilocke, Psionic, Psych, Psyche, Psychic, Psychoglory, Pyrex, Quaderon, Quarrior, Que, Quesnal, Rac, Ranaq, Rance, Rant, Red Tabby, Rett, Rior, Sandcat, Sandlot, Sauga, Saureus, Sha, Shadow Lioness, Shadow of Arc, Shee, Shizok, Somer, Somerset, Starboy, Stargirl, Starlocke, Ster, Strongboy II, Strong Boy, Stoureky, Sumatra, Tachot, Tarantella, Theo, Thew, Thunderball, Thundercat, Time Warpers, Vedigre, Vich, Virulent Xia, Vivacious Xiamen, Voracious Xia Corporations, Warchild, Wartech, Witzer, Wonderrior, Woon, Xebec, Xia, Xia: True Confrontations, Xia: the X War, Xia: Enforcers, Xia Faction, Xia Factor, Xia Farce, Xia Force, Xiaman, Xiamen, Xiamen: Enforcers, Yand, Yemen, Yeomen, Young Zemo, Zanderlot, Z-Ball Telepathic Team, Zemo, Zemo: The Xia War, Zany Zemo Monners, Zany Zemo Monners: The X War, Zaslove, Zeck, Zemo Monners, Zitron, and Zoombanger Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Character Category:Xiamen Character Category:Xia Character